everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Angora Chat Logs
Occasionally, Jeff may visit the Angora Chat and reveal some relevent information. This page is a log of such info for those who weren't on the chat at that time. December 27 - Jeff *Jeff announced a future Ustream (it eventually took place on January 20th) and said they were making plans to take back Alex's room (seen in Last week / taking it back), which had been quiet since it had been chained up. *Jeff went on a spiel about character deaths in fiction and the audience's reaction, particularly how fictional characters are not mourned like real people due to their fictional status and the audience's disconnection. This could be taken as foreshadowing of someone's death or just Jeff grieving over Jessa. *Before leaving, Jeff dropped the link to a fan-made music video of "Revival" by Deerhunter (here). December 29 - Jeff *Jeff offers Vince, Evan, Alex, and himself up for the elimination spots at the end of Trial Two, reasoning that they'd be safer in a group from any potential fallout from HABIT as a result of being eliminated. *Still unable to see the "hidden" videos on his computer, Jeff asked CoffeeCollie to send them a DVD with the videos on it in hopes of finally being able to view them (finally seen in The Hidden Videos). January 6 - Jeff *Jeff compains about neck and back pains, and mentions having a lot of migranes as a kid. *The guys aren't really worried about any fallout from getting kicked out of the trials. (Aside from Ryan, the only person to face any negative consequences due to the trials was Rabbit #052.) *Alex wasn't too happy about being a volunteered sacrifice for the Trial Two eliminations, but got over it when Jeff gave him xbox rights. *Jeff buried Jessa's necklace for Trial One. *The guys plan on taking back Alex's room when they've gotten over their various ailments mentioned in the New Year's tweets. (See Last week / taking it back.) *The "Jeff is Batman" meme is discussed. *Jeff answers the question "what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?!" with "...two universes are created, one in which the immovable object moves, and another in which the unstoppable force stops.", which could possibly be taken as foreshadowing a dual/parallel universe situation or just a creative answer. *Full chat transcript can be found here. March 20 - Jeff and Evan *The machete found in Box 5 did not belong to Evan. *Evan's reason for appearing in the chat seemed to be getting more information about Box 5. He asked specifically for info on the papers and Dr. Corenthal. *Aside from the Corenthal report, the guys aren't really interested in the other contents of Box 5. *Jeff still thinks the similaries between the EMH crew and the Mining Town Four are a coincidence or a prank. *Alex and Steph are fine, and the latter is sleeping over at Evan's house. *Jeff would like to just ignore Slenderman and hope he loses interest, but Evan doesn't seem to think that's an option. *Jessie was with her family for three weeks and was coming back soon. (She arrived the day after the chat - see The Corenthal Connection (Jessie's back).) *There are no plans for another fan meetup sometime in the future. *Jeff is aware of the "stop watching" hidden tweet. *Vincent didn't show up in the chat becasue he had earlier classes the next day. *Jeff doesn't remember the incident with Evan and the purple tape from the 07/24/10 Ustream. *The guys don't have any special means of protection from Slenderman/HABIT/The Rake assembled besides keeping in contact with each other and Evan's various weapons. *Jeff came up with the name of the series, but didn't intend it to have any specific hidden meaning. He hasn't heard of the play Everyman until now. *The chat also included a huge crossover from other characters from the Slender Man Mythos, a link of people appeared there can be found here. Some of them were to celebrate EMH 1st anniversary that happened that day. *A UF thread about what happened there can also be found here. *Here is also a transcript of the chat. Category:Communications